Guardian Angel
by imforeverYoUrS
Summary: it IS a one shot. Umm basically a fire and an angel.. gee I wonder who


DISLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE TWISTED PLOT….that lasts for only three pages in word. woooooo

The music thumped loudly from where the girl stood outside the apartment hallway. She was standing out on the deck just looking out over the ocean, relishing the touch of the ocean breeze upon her face like a caress. She breathed in deeply and salty air stung her nostrils.

The whole party seemed to be a success, there were college kids even she didn't know sprawled out all over the apartment room and beer seemed to have been making its rounds when she finally left the room.

Something felt wrong though. She had that impending sense of doom, kinda like those kids in that one movie with flight 181. She ran through all the mental lists in her neatly organized head and ticked them off by talking quietly to herself.

An abandoned apartment on the beach, check she had that. Of course, she had beer. Of course, she made sure there would be no reason for the cops to come. What else was there? She glared out over the foamy waves in a deep concentration.

"Normally I'd remark on how gorgeous the view is but you seem pretty pissed so instead I'll ask you if everything is alright."

She jumped about a foot in the air and a small breath whooshed out of her. Turning slowly she came face to chest with her speaker.

"Erm yeah I'm not pissed just making sure I made this party as safe as possible while still allowing fun." She gave a small nervous chuckle and backed up so she could see all of the 6'2" man in front of her.

Cautiously her eyes traveled up from every inch of slightly toned body that this male possessed, and was it a lot of male. She let her lips curve upward in a soft innocent smile and came face to face with... a god. His chiseled features and softly parted, open lips seemed to invite her to him. His honey golden eyes called her attention and she was lost. His nose was a straight formation of perfection and his face was of expensive seductive marble.

Now that she noticed, he seemed quite like a statue Michael Angelo would have sculpted. She gave him an approving glance and went to speak.

"Now that you seem to be done appraising my body like a horse, shall we have a candlelit dinner down by the beach sometime?" he asked seemingly nonchalant but his question hinted that if she said no, his world would come crashing down around him.

Light. Candle. Gas. Shit, the oven.

"I have to go but that sounds like a lovely idea…?"

"You'll just have to come by sometime to figure it out." He handed her a slip of paper with his address on it and walked away with his tousled hair dancing slightly in the wind.

"I like him." She muttered under her breath and swore she could hear him laughing as he continued on his way, feet barely gracing the floor.

She broke out into a run and slammed her fists onto the door hoping someone would open it now. She kept pounding her fists hoping that none of her friends were smokers…or at least brilliant enough to notice that the gas oven was on.

The door opened and she flew through frantically looking for the quickest way to the kitchen. She saw a small break in the crowd and bolted toward the kitchen.

"Hey where's the fire?" she heard someone shout out but she ignored them and kept going.

Just when she reached the kitchen, a boom resounded throughout the whole apartment shocking everyone into silence. For the split few seconds before the fire engulfed them all, she saw her best friend mouth an "O" and look down at her lighter. The wave of heat tore through the drunken bodies without mercy and the abandoned building shook with the force of an earthquake. Time seemed to stop completely as she watched her world crumble around her and as her friends took to the floor screaming and writhing at the heat that singed their skin.

The complex started to shake and the floors started to give in. Bodies began to slip through; scratching at whatever they could grasp and unconscious bodies seemed to fall like water from a water bottle with little rivulets streaming downward. Her throat seemed sore as a scream tore through her small body and her eyes burned with the intensity of the smoke and the debris.

**3 Hours Later**

There were only a few bodies that seemed to have escaped the damage of the fire that had recently ravaged the college students. There were moans and crying that reached her singed ears and the smell of burned hair and skin mixed with the soot and ashes of the wreckage, caused her nostrils to scream out in anger.

There was a barely audible crunch of gravel and shoe as what it seemed, at least to her, as an angel stepped forward. He was glittering and looked like the hands of god himself had carved him.

"Hey. Help has arrived and we're going to began to get you out of here." His velvet voice seemed to wrap itself around her, and laced within it, she could hear a kind of restraint or guilt maybe.

"My friends?" She croaked out, her tongue seemed to scratch unbearably at the roof of her mouth.

"Will be taken care of. You are in my charge now." He whispered seductively into her ear and she nodded dumbly.

Gently she began to feel the weight of her mistake being pulled off her, and slowly her angel began to lift her. As soon as she was free of the debris, she felt herself being carried bridal style toward her ride to safety. The sun seemed to be setting and there was a ghostly appearance of the two as they walked, she in his arms and he proudly and almost tenderly carrying her. She heard the moans and the cries of joy as the remaining survivors were also carried off like she.

Each rescuer casting that same diamond like shine as her rescuer did.

"I'm Bella." She whispered in a dream like state, almost unable to believe where she was and who she was with, even if his identity still remained a mystery.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Edward of course."

"yes, yes of course." She nodded like she would somehow remember that from some meeting that they had never had.

"Sleep little angel, your safe in my arms and I promise to you, you will never come to harm again." He whispered quietly into her ear and began to hum some sort of a lullaby.

The last thing Bella ever remembered were the ending notes of the lullaby and thinking…he doesn't have a heartbeat.

**A/N: ok ok don't heckle me, I know it's been ages since I have EVER written anything. But trust me, I wasn't expecting my second year of high school to be so harsh. I will have to admit when reading my other stories then reading this I will say I'm sorry you guys ever had to read my previous stories. They are all CRAP! Lol. Its true. I'm not saying this is any better but it's a little better, I hope so at least. Well I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone has a great holiday break! **


End file.
